The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balfiesalmo’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elbum, Ill. during February 2000. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Impatiens cultivars with fully double-type flowers, attractive flower and foliage coloration, and a freely branching, compact growth habit.
The new Impatiens cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Impatiens walleriana breeding selection designated SDC1712, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type, coral-colored flowers, dark, olive-green-colored foliage, and mounded, well branched growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Impatiens walleriana breeding selection designated 12865-2, not patented, characterized by its double type, medium cherry-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and upright-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2000 in a controlled environment at Elbum, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2000 at Arroyo Grande, Calif., and West Chicago, Ill, has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.